Amor Imposible
by Midoraki-Chan
Summary: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de hay su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor prohibido**_

_**Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de hay su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedades de la mangaka Jun Mochizuke, en lo cual le tengo un gran cariño.**_

_**Los personajes son del manga Pandora Hearts.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- El comienzo de esta historia.**_

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa caminaba cabizbaja por los grandes y oscuros pasillos del lugar en donde alguna vez fue mi único lugar de refugio, caminaba al lado de un hombre que realmente me daba miedo ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? ¿Por qué me compraron a mi? ¡Yo no quería ser comprada, quería seguir siendo huérfana como siempre he sido en toda mi vida!

-No puedes ser una huérfana para siempre Alice-san – Así es, todo esta situación comenzó esta mañana, la mañana en que me habían dado la gran noticia que iba hacer comprada ¿Quién me iba a comprar? ¡No lo se! Y eso es lo que me enoja más de todo eso – Me estas escuchando Alice-san! – Ah claro, se me había olvidado, esa odiosa niña de ahí es mi compañera de cuarto también supuesta amiga o hermana mayor como ella quiere que le llame. Sharon Rainsworth una chica mimada de una familia realmente poderosa, creo que su familia es de las terceras más poderosas del país, ¿Qué estaba haciendo una niña rica como ella en un orfanato para niños pobres aquí? Bueno, los padres de esta niña habían muerto en un accidente quedando solamente con su tío quien la cuidaría, para seguir, su tío querido la tiro a un orfanato como un perro o peor aún, para quedarse con todas las riquezas de esta niña, la hizo pasar por muerta y la tiro al orfanato, ella por ahora quiere seguir el juego de su tío y seguir muerta, pero muy pronto ella será mayor de edad, en lo cual ella dijo que para ese día iba a salir de aquí y darle el "golpe" final a su tío querido.

-Si Sharon te estoy escuchando- Esa soy yo, Alice , solo Alice. Soy huérfana de nacimiento, me encontraron en la puerta del orfanato siendo una recién nacida, nadie sabe quiénes son mis padres o de donde provengo y a estas alturas de mi vida ya no me interesa (Sueno como una anciana siendo solo una chica de 14 años)

-Comprende Alice-san esta oportunidad no se te dará dos veces, no te puedes quedar para siempre acá, cuando cumplas los 16 años te van a echar de acá y no tendrás un lugar en donde vivir ¿Acaso quieres eso? – Esas palabras me hicieron pensar.

-Mmm…¿No? –

-¡Claro que no! Esta oportunidad de ser adoptada te da un gran beneficio para tu futuro, tendrás un hogar, una familia que te apoye, vas a tener comida, techo ¡De todo! –

-¡Pero este es mi hogar, esta es mi familia, acá tengo comida, techo de todo!-

-¡Pero eso tiene tiempo de caducidad!- De alguna u otra forma siempre tiene la razón esta chica.

-…¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?-

-Jeje, porque soy tu hermana mayor Sharon –

-Haha, como sea hermana mayor Sharon, ¿Me acompañas? Voy a ir a ver si se dignan a decirme quien va hacer el "desgraciado" que me va a comprar-

-Alice-san!-

-¡Vas a venir o no!- Le grite mientras salía de la habitación y detrás mío vino corriendo Sharon.

-Ah, no hay caso contigo…-

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, ¡Pero que chica más afortunada! Siendo una simple huérfana y va hacer adoptada por el hombre más poderoso de toda este país, ¿No lo crees Rufus? – Dijo una señora ya de edad, su nombre Sheryl, nadie sabe su apellido, es la señora del dueño del Orfanato Pandora.

\- Claro que si me hermosa dama! Esta pequeña tiene mucha suerte- Dijo el dueño del orfanato y esposo de la señora, Rufus Barma, él tiene título de noble.

-Ah, parece como si fuera ayer cuando la encontramos tirada al lado de las puertas del Orfanato, ¡Que nostalgia!- Dijo la señora un poco triste.

-Ahora se nos va, ¡Pero no se me ponga triste! Que ella estará mejor allá que acá, lo importante de todo esto es que...- de repente puso cara seria – Ella no vaya a saber nada de sus orígenes…-

-Tienes razón, si ella supiera estaría en un gran peligro…-

En un momento a otro su conversación fue cortada por el ruido de la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo entrar?-

-Claro, pase señorita, Alice…-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas pequeña? Que yo sepa te hemos enviado todo para que empaques.- Dijo la señora.

-Eh, mmm…bueno si eso, lo que yo quería preguntar es, bueno…etto…¡¿Quién me va a comprar?!-

-¡Por Dios señorita, para preguntar eso no es necesario gritar, es simplemente decirlo con calma!- Le reprocho la señora.

-Para la respuesta a su pregunta- Ahora hablo el señor- el nombre del señor que la compro es Gilbert…-

-¿Gilbert?-

-….Nightray…-

-Ah, ahora si, Gilbert Nigh….¿¡COMO?!-

-Gilbert Nightray-

-¡¿NIGHTRAY?! ¡NO PUEDE SER,ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿ACASO ME ESTA JUGANDO UNA BROMA SEÑOR?-

-No señorita, esto no es ninguna broma, es la verdad, el señor que la compro es Gilbert Nightray, el hijo primero de los Nightray, el próximo heredero de todo-

-¡PERO PORQUE…!-

-Vaya escandalo señorita- hablo la señora- ¿Qué hay de malo que el señor que la compra sea de apellido Nightray?-

-Bueno, es que… realmente, ¡No puede ser! ¡El señor más poderoso de todo el país se interesa en mi para comprarme!-

-Sabe señorita Alice- el señor se sentó y comenzó hablar- yo también reaccione de esa forma al enterarme que el señor Nightray se había interesado en usted para comprarla, pero después me dijeron que no era porque estaba interesado especialmente en usted, sino porque hicieron un pequeño "Sorteo" por así decirle y el nombre suyo salió, eso es todo-

-Pe-pe-peroo…-

-¡Mira la hora que es niña!- dijo la señora quien sentó al lado de su esposo- ¡Es muy tarde y usted se tiene que ir arreglar, en unas horas llegara el señor Nightray para llevársela!-

-Pero….-

-¡Adiós!-

* * *

Me echaron a "patadas" por así decirlo, de la habitación, estaba completamente helada, no sabía que hacer.

-Alice-san ¿Qué paso? ¡Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma!- Dijo Sharon que estaba esperando en el pasillo que saliera.

-Nigh-nigh-nigh-nigh…..-

-¿Nigh-nigh? Alice-san, sabes que no me gusta que me hables en ingles… ¿Al final supiste quien te iba a comprar?-

-Nigh-nigh-nigh…..-

-Alice-san ¡Reacciona!- Dijo Sharon y me pego una pequeña, pero fuerte, cachetada.

-¡Nightray!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-El que me compro, es el mismísimo Gilbert Nightray! El hijo mayor del señor Nightray!-

-Pero…¡Es imposible!- Dijo Sharon que se puso también pálida al escuchar el apellido Nightray.

Todos los Nightrays eran temidos y a la misma vez respetados por ser las personas más poderosas de todo el país, por ejemplo, si ellos se querían deshacer de una persona, para ellos era de solo tirar una cuerda y ya está, por eso eran muy temidos, Sharon estaba asustada porque no sabía que podía pasarle a Alice, ella era una chica muy irrespetuosa, y si ella abría la boca ¡Era su fin! La podían encerrar en un calabozo, podían ¡Violarla! O peor ¡Matarla!

-ALICE-SAN NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO- Dijo asustada la chica.

-Claro que no! No me voy a ir con ese señor!...-

-Ideemos un plan- Dijo Sharon quien tomaba a Alice de la muñeca y se la llevaba lejos.

* * *

Y bueno, así comenzamos, el plan de Sharon no resulto, en lo cual me pillaron y me entregaron al mayordomo, ¡Ni si quiera al mismo señor Nightray!

¿Es que acaso esto no se pondría peor?

Bueno….Así comienza mi historia, el día en que todo mi mundo se dio un giro y quedo patas para arriba.

* * *

_**Hola! Me presento, soy nueva haciendo Fanfics ¡Mucho gusto! Hoy hice una historia (Que continuara ;D ) de mi anime favorito Pandora Hearts, ¡Espero que os guste! Y si algo está mal o quieren que lo mejoren por favor mandarme un Review , eso realmente me ayudaría a mejorar día a día.**_

_**Nos continuamos leyendo!**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Lacie-Baskerville-Sama**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amor prohibido:**_

_Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKE.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la autora Jun Mochizuke.**_

* * *

2.- La Mansión y el Amo Nightray.

7:35 a.m

Alice Pov.

Sablier

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Desde pequeña siempre he tenido memorias escasas, en lo cual siempre me hace dudar si es verdad que desde que nací he estado en el orfanato, muchos me han dicho que son memorias inventadas por la imaginación de un Huérfana, pero es que, para mí no parecen memorias inventadas, son tan reales, los nombres, la vestimenta, su voz ¡Todo!"

-Señorita Alice, señorita Alice-

-Mmm…¿Dónde, estoy?- Estoy dentro de un carruaje, uno realmente cómodo, mire a la ventana de este y había… ¿Un campo de flores?

-Hemos llegado señorita Alice, a la mansión Nightray- Dijo el hombre ya de edad, que es el mayordomo.

-¿Acaso su mansión es un campo de flores, o qué? – Dije yo con tono burlón mientras tapaba la sonrisa que tenía en ese minuto.

\- Este es el jardín delantero de la mansión- Dijo el mayordomo- ¿Qué le parece si sale y lo vemos mejor-

\- Oh, claro- Dije y al mismo instante me pare para salir del carruaje, el mayordomo me ayudo a salir y ¡Woah! Realmente es un campo.

-Este jardín esta hace más de 100 años aquí, antiguamente era de la familia Baskerville, pero al morir todos los nobles de este, ha sido heredada a la familia Nightray- El mayordomo me explico toda la historia de este. Aunque este jardín sea maravilloso, tiene una trágica historia, ¿Cuántas muertes habrán visto este Jardín?

-Así que, ¿Podemos decir que este lugar es como una maldición?- Dije yo mientras que corría en todo el jardín como una niña pequeña, mientras que el pobre mayordomo me seguía sin decirme nada.

-Después que todos los integrantes de la familia Baskerville murieran , este lugar es realmente tranquilo, al principio el señor Nightray dudo mucho en tenerlo, pero al enterarse que este lugar vale millones, pero millones de dólares decidió por fin quedarse con esta-

-Mmm… -

-Bueno señorita Alice, todavía falta mucho que recorrer, y todavía no se ha presentado antes el señor Nightray, así que será mejor que nos apuremos-

-Claro- Estaba un poco apenada ya que no quería irme tan rápido de aquí, este lugar se parece al de mis sueños.

"El mundo de Fantasía de un Huérfana" o así siempre me decían.

Caminamos hasta llegar al fondo de este gran jardín, ahí estaba la "gran puerta" por así decirle.

-Bueno señorita Alice, bienvenida… ¡A la Mansión Nightray!- Me dijo el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta

-¡WOAH! – Quede con la boca abierta, es gigantesca y hermosa, nada comparado a el orfanato en donde estaba yo.

-Y eso que es solo el Salón principal-

-Haaa ! Es tan solo el principio, como será más al fondo – Dije yo mientras daba vuelta en el salón.

-Bueno señorita Alice yo…- Este miro el reloj de bolsillo que tenía y "salto" de la impresión- Dios mío, es muy tarde ya! El señor Nightray se enojara conmigo por llegar muy tarde, lo siento señorita Alice, pero no podré mostrarle toda la mansión, por ahora lo único que tendré que mostrarle será su habitación y su nuevo uniforme- Este me señalo un camino en lo cual lo seguí, en vez de caminar, estaba trotando, subimos escaleras y escalera. A él parece no afectarle (a pesar de su ya avanzada edad) y no casarse para nada, en cambio yo, no parece pero en el interior estoy muy agotada. – Llegamos señorita Alice! Esta es su habitación encima de su recamara esta su uniforme, por favor ponérselo rápido y bajar al salón principal, por ahora la dejo y la espero-

-Oiga esperad! – Se ha ido dando un portazo en la puerta, la habitación es muy similar a la del orfanato, la única diferencia es que hay solo una cama y nada más.

Me puse el uniforme (Que parece más un uniforme de escuela que el de una sirvienta) y me mire al pequeño espejo que estaba al lado del armario que había. –Parezco una conejo con este peinado- susurre mientras me tocaba la cabellera castaña que tenía. –Sera mejor que baje o sino me van a castigar mi primer día como sirvienta-

Salí de mi habitación y miraba a todos lados. –¡Genial! Ahora me he perdido ¿Por dónde era…? – Decidí caminar por rumbo desconocido, baje hartas escaleras y recorrí hartos pasillos.

-AH! Maldición, estoy cansa…!- Choque con un hombre, de cabellos negros y vestimenta del mismo color, lo único que tenía aunque sea un poco de color era sus ojos de color dorado- ¡Oye, fíjate en donde caminas!-

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡No serás tú chiquilla que andas como un conejo perdido!-

-¡Sera porque estoy perdida, estúpido…mmm…Cabeza de algas!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿Cabeza de Algas? ¡Que parte de mi cabeza es un alga! Estúpida conejo-

-¡Estúpida conejo, tu madre! –

-¡Para tu información estúpida conejo, yo no tengo madre!-

-¡Y si no tienes, en donde carajo saliste!-

-Mmm…¡Maldición, esta vez es un empate conejo, pero para otra no te saldrás con la tuya, por ahora… ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te he visto por la mansión- Dijo el pelinegro mientras me miraba desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Sí, soy nueva, me llamo Alice, acabo de ser adoptada por el "gran señor Nightray", tenía que ir a verlo al salón principal, pero, bueno…¡Como se ve me he perdido!- Dije yo mientras que lo miraba a los ojos igual que él me miraba.

\- ¡Haaa!…ha, así que eres la nueva, bueno, yo también me dirijo así el salón principal de la mansión, si no quieres seguir pareciendo un conejo perdido merodeando por los pasillos, peor que un fantasma, será mejor que me acompañes-

Decidí seguirlo, al parecer el salón estaba al otro lado en donde estaba yo, y no era tan lejos como yo pensaba. Cuando llegamos estaba el mayordomo esperándome.

-Señorita Alice ¡Menos mal que llegas! …. ¡Amo Nightray!-

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde esta que no lo veo?-

-El señor Nightray, es ese "Cabeza de algas" con quien discutías, conejo…-

-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUE!?-

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2.

Hola! Perdón por demorarme, últimamente he tenido muchos exámenes por fin de semestre y esas cosas del demonio D:

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Aplausos o tomatazos?

Hehe, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar luego, sigan mandando sus Review con sus opiniones

Los quiero

Lacie-Baskerville-Sama

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amor prohibido:**_

_Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKE.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la autora Jun Mochizuke.**_

* * *

3.- ¿Sirvienta o…?

14:35 p.m

Sablier

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿¡Que?! –

-Estas sorprendida conejo, ¿Creías que alguien como yo sería un sirviente?, pues te equivocaste y discutiste con tu propio amo- Hablo el Cabeza de algas quien me miraba mientras yo estaba sonrojada de vergüenza y miraba así el piso.

-¿Le… le dará un castigo, mi amo?- Dijo el mayordomo.

-Pues, eso debería ser lo correcto, pero… Le voy a perdonar, por ser su primer día y no conocer a nadie-

-Yo…yo, yo, lo siento a-a-amo …- Dije mientras tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, nunca pensé que este cabeza de algas, en realidad era mi amo ¡Y yo le grite!

-Ho, no sabia que sabias pedir disculpas conejo- Dijo este mientras seguía mirándome, esas palabras me hicieron enojar, de tal forma que le iba a gritar pero después me arrepentí.

-Cl-claro, que se…amo Nightray- En ese momento un portazo resonó por toda la mansión y pasos de alguien corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

-Gil! - Dijo un chico rubio y ojos esmeralda un poco más bajo que el cabeza de algas, aunque se notaba que tenían la misma edad- Yo… me entere… ¡¿Qué paso al final?! ¿¡La aceptaste o la rechazaste?! – Dijo este chico mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas y trataba de respirar.

-Vamos, Oz, ¡Respira hombre! No tenías que venir corriendo hasta acá para solo preguntarme eso…-

-Pe-pero yo… - El me miro, recién se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí – Hola, ¿Tu eres nueva en la mansión? Nunca te había visto… ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- Me dijo este.

-Yo… me llamo Alice- Le conteste, ¿Pequeña? ¡Yo no soy pequeña!

-Alice, ¡Qué lindo nombre!- Este puso su mano en su pecho y saco una rosa - ¡Tan bello como los pétalos de esta rosa!-

\- ¡Oz! Déjala en paz… ¿En dónde sacaste esa frase de mujeriego? – Dijo el cabeza de algas mientras el rubio lo miraba y le sonreía.

-Hehehe, por ahí Gil, por ahí y ¿Mujeriego, yo? Hehehe, ese no serás tú…-

-¡Cállate!-

Realmente esta escena es incomoda y vergonzosa, yo… me siento mal… poco a poco empiezo a ver borroso… yo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Alice!- _Una voz femenina decía mi nombre, esa voz, la voz de mis sueño, una voz suave y tierna, algo familiar.

-Al…- ¿Por qué? Porque, porque siempre que quiero decir el nombre de esa voz… mis palabras no salen.

¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué te llamas Alice?

¡Tú no eres Alice!

El sonido de un cascabel cerca… ¿En realidad esto es una pesadilla?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gilbert pov.

-¿Cuantos grados tiene de fiebre?- Dijo Oz mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado mío, estábamos en la habitación de la coneja, cuando estaba discutiendo con Oz se desmayó de repente, tuvimos que traerla aquí.

-Tiene 39º de fiebre- Le respondí yo mientras también me sentaba en una silla al lado donde estaba la conejo acostada.

-Realmente te asustaste, eso es muy raro en ti, ni siquiera cuando Vincent se desmayó te pusiste así de pálido como ahora-

-Es que a diferencia de Vincent , yo no sabía que ella estaba enferma-

-Bueno, puede que solo estaba agotada y en un momento a otro le dio la fiebre- Oz me miró fijamente y se puso serio- Bueno, hablando del tema, por el cual me encuentro aquí, es para saber que paso al final con esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Mary?-

-Daria…-

-¡Eso! ¿Al final que paso con esa tal Daria? ¿Te vas a casar con ella o no?-

-No, he terminado con ella-

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? Como vas a tener la herencia de tu padre, si no te has casado-

-He, no lo sé…- Oz miro a la conejo, ella dormía plácidamente, estaba tan tranquila, no era la misma conejo desde hace un momento.

-Yo si se- Dijo Oz mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Esa tal Daria, era joven cierto?-

-Mmm… si, tenía apenas 16 años ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¡En verdad que no te has dado cuenta! ¡Mira al lado tuyo!-

\- Que tiene la conejo es todo esto, está recién contratada, no sabe nada-

-Realmente no eres muy listo, ¡Ella todavía no la conoce ni tus padres ni hermanos, ella no conoce la mansión, y es joven!... ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?-

-No planeas… ¡Oz ni loco me voy a casar con esta conejo, ella apenas tiene 14 años! Con suerte podía estar con Daria que era muy joven para mi… Y ella… ¡Ella es una niña! –

-¡Es perfecto! Te casas con ella, tu padre se muere y te separas de ella, todo el plan resultara si no consumes tu matrimonio- Me ruborice con lo último que dijo Oz ¿Consumir mi matrimonio?

-Es que… ¡Ella no aceptara casarse conmigo con el tal tener mi herencia!-

-¿Realmente quieres que tus hermanos mayores tomen la herencia y te dejen a ti y a Vincent botados en la calle, como cuando eran pequeños?-

-No…-

-Bueno, ahora sabes que hacer, solo tienes que hacer funcionar este plan, vamos, solo la tienes que presentar a tu familia, casarte, y esperar a que tu padre se muera después todo termina-

-Dices las cosas como si fuera fácil-

-¡Es porque es fácil!-

-Oz... yo-

-mmm… ña! Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- esa era la voz de la conejo que había despertado, se frotaba un ojo mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar bostezar fuerte. ¡Ella…es completamente una niña! Realmente no puedo "Vamos, solo es hasta que tu padre se muera" La voz del estúpido de Oz resuena en mi cabeza, es como si leería mis pensamientos. He, tengo que dejar en pensar eso. Le toque la frente para comprobar que ya no tenia mas fiebre.

-La fiebre te ha bajado considerada mente, eso es bueno- Me alejo yo en dirección a la ventana para fumar un cigarrillo.

-Pequeña, Alice! Qué bueno que allá despertado, realmente has hecho que nos preocupáramos- Dijo Oz mientras me daba una sonrisa, de esas que me daban miedo, el cigarrilo que habia sacado lo guarde rápidamente para evitar que Oz me viera con esa mirada.

-Mmm… Perdón por hacerlos preocupar… -

-No te preocupes pequeña Alice ¡Lo bueno es que estas bien y la fiebre te ha bajado!- dijo este dándole una sonrisa y acercándose poco a poco a su cara-cambiando de tema, necesito que me digas algo muy importante…dime ¿Qué piensas de tu amo?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Le dije yo, es imposible…. ¿En serio lo va hacer?

-No se… recién lo conozco, señor desconocido-

-No… pero, qué piensas de él, ¿Guapo? ¿Tierno? ¿Amable?-

-Para serle sincera señor N/N (N/N se les dice a los que no tienen nombre) de tierno y amable no tiene nada de nada… y ¿Guapo? Hahaha-

-¡Cállate conejo si no quieres que cumpla el castigo que te debo dar! Y tú Oz ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Dime pequeña…¿Te gustaría casarte con tu amo?-

-¿¡Que?!- Respondimos la conejo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Así es! Tienes la oportunidad de no ser una sirvienta y ser libre, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar ser su esposa hasta que su padre muera… Pero tiene que ser rápido ¡Esta oferta es limitada!-

-¡Estás loco Oz! ¡Te dijo que no!-

\- ¿Y por qué quieres casarme con el señor Cabeza de Algas, señor N/N ?-

-Bueno, sabrás pequeña Alice, el Amo Nightray, no este si no su padre, está en su lecho de muerte, y como este buen hijo que esta acá, quiere cumplir a su padre su último deseo, que es ver a uno de sus hijos casados con una bella dama. ¡Y tú eres la afortunada! ¿Por qué crees que te adoptamos?- Dijo Oz con una cara de felicidad.

-Bastardo…- susurre yo a Oz

-¿Así que me adoptaron para casarme con él? –

-¡Claro que no, tu solo ere una sirvienta!¡ Oz no!-

-¡Lo haré!- La voz de la conejo resonó por toda la habitación...Ella dijo ¿Lo haré?

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo ves Gil! Ella acepto.- Oz esta vez había triunfado.. Pero ¡No!

-No, claro que….-

-Ne pequeña Alice porque aceptaste?-

-Mientras sea para molestar al cabeza de algas lo que sea-

-Hehehe, recién conociendo a Gil y ya lo odias, pero no te preocupes, ¡todas odias a Gil!-

-Oigan…- No me escuchan- ¡Oigan! Tu coneja no te casaras conmigo y tú Oz, no le metas más ideas a la cabeza a esa estúpida conejo- Le dije yo enojado.

-Vamos Gil! No será por mucho te lo prometo-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de casarte con tu sirvienta , tonto Cabeza de Algas?-

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Gilbert Nightray con miedo? ¡Jamás estúpida conejo!-

-Entonces….- Maldición, me tienen acorralado.

-Está bien… Tu coneja serás mi esposa- Al final de todo esto, yo fui al que le tuvieron que suplicar para este estúpido plan… Realmente no estoy seguro…Pero… no puedo permitir que dejen a Vincent y a mí en la calle de nuevo, no quiero que el pase de nuevo por eso.

-¡Perfecto! Yo Oz Vessalius, los declaro novios a Alice y a Gilbert Nightray ¡Hasta que el padre de Gil muera!-

-¡Baja la voz Oz que te pueden escuchar!-

-Ups-

Realmente no estoy seguro de esto pero yo…

"_**Estoy desesperado"**_

* * *

**_Holaaa! Amores __❤ ¿Cómo están? _**

**_Pues yo con hartos exámenes, pero ya no me falta mucho para que terminen y por fin vacaciones de Invierno :D_**

**_Y Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo raro, fome, bueno, hermoso, xD_**

**_Mándenme sus comentarios diciendo que está bien y mal, recomendándome o felicitándome _**

**_También acepto Fails xDDDD es decir tomatazos ;) _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios!_**

**_Hehehe, ¡Bueno! Nos leemos en las vacaciones de Inviernos_**

**_¡Los quiero, cuídense!_**

**_Lacie-Baskerville-Sama_**

**_¿Review?❤_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amor Prohibido:**_

_**Prologo:**_ _**Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de hay su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKE**_

_Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la Mangaka Jun Mochizuke_

* * *

_4.-__Modales de una señorita._

_General Pov._

_Un día después…_

_-Me niego, me niego ¡Me niego! ¡No me voy a poner esa cosa horrorosa!- Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos purpuras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se escondia detrás de una cortina que había en la habitación ¿Cuál era el motivo?, muy simple, era un vestido –Esa cosa es horrible! ¿Por qué me tengo que poner esa porquería si puedo andar de los mas bien con este uniforme?, que por cierto, ya es suficientemente elegante –_

_-Vamos Alice-chan, es solo un vestido que es muy bonito, ¡Mira! Tiene estos hermosos listones en la parte de abajo y es de color rosa ¡Te veras hermosa en este vestido –Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, quien trataba de converser a la chica que saliera de su escondite y se pusiera el vestido que tenía en la mano –¡Gil , por favor ayúdame a converser a Alice!-_

_-¿Por qué debería si yo no estoy de acuerdo con este plan? –Dijo un pelinegro, quien se encontraba en una esquina tomando una taza de té y mirando aquella escena –Además ¡Porque están en mi habitación!-_

_-Gil ¡Wa! –Grito el chico quien esquivaba unos objetos quien la chica le tiraba al rubio para que no se acercara más –Alice-chan eso es peligroso!-_

_-Te dejare de tirar si botas ese horrible vestido que tienes en las manos –dijo la chica mientras tomaba todo lo que veía y lo lanzaba así el rubio._

_-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso, este vestido lo usaba mi hermana cuando tenía tu edad –Dijo el rubio._

_-Entonces no me dejas otra opción –La chica tomo una almohada una que se encontraba en el sillón y la tiro con todas sus fuerzas, pero al no tener una buena puntería, falló y esta chocó con el pelinegro quien se encontraba tomando una taza de té, haciendo que se le cayera la taza y se quemara la mano._

_-Oh, oh…Alice-chan –_

_-Maldita! Me has tirado esta almohada y me haz hecho quemar la mano…¡Hasta aquí! Me niego! Prefiero matarme antes de tenerme que casar con una niñata como tú, eres una tonta conejo, desde ahora serás castigada, por tres días en el calabozo y de ahí trabajas como una ordinaria sirvienta correspondiendo a su amo (Usser: Sonó feo xD ) –Dijo el pelinegro quien fue a buscar un trapo de agua fría para ponerse en la mano._

_-Espera, Gil… ¡Ella es la única que te queda! – _

_-No es la única chica en este planeta, puedo conseguir otra que TENGA modales –_

_-Mo-da-les… ¡Ya se! –Después de decir estas palabras el rubio se fue corriendo de la habitación en la cual los que estaban adentro se quedaron con duda._

_-Tsk…Maldición, me va a quedar una marca por tu culpa conejo –dijo el pelinegro quien se ponía un paño con agua fría quien había conseguido y se frotaba la mano que se había quemado._

_-Etto…Cabeza de algas… - _

_-¡¿Qué quieres conejo?! –Dijo el chico un poco enojado mientras se frotaba la mano._

_-Déjame ver esa quemadura…- El chico se quedo un poco extrañado pero acepto mostrarle su mano quemada a la chica –Mmm… es una quemadura profunda ¿Por casualidad no tienes ungüento? _

_-Si, creo que queda un poco en la cocina –Dijo el chico_

_-Entonces vamos parta allá, te voy a sanar esa herida – El chico obedeció a la chica y se fue con ella a la cocina, en donde este le paso el pequeño tarro de ungüento y ella empezó a frotar la mano del chico muy delicadamente._

_-No sabía que sabias curar quemadura –Le dijo el chico sorprendido._

_\- Aprendí en el Orfanato, una vez Sharon-chan se quemo la mano con agua ardiendo igual que tú, y yo fui la que le sanaba las heridas todos los días, también cuando algunos niños se hacían heridas recurrían hacia mí –Dijo la chica mientras le seguía frotando la mano –¿Te arde?_

_-Un poco… se me esta pasando… -Dijo este mientras miraba a la chica –Sharon… ese nombre me suena conocido, muy pocos lo tenían, normalmente se lo ponían a las niñas con nobleza, una vez había una niña llamada así, la señorita Sharon Rainsworth, era amiga de uno de mis hermanos, pero esta falleció cuando estuvo al cuidado de su "Tío" –_

_-Hahaha, pues, esta niña…mmm… no la conozco muy bien, también llego cuando recién nació igual que yo… -Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, no le podía contar que es la misma niña de la cual esta hablando –Y dime tú…¿No es que tienes hermanos? ¿Dónde están? –_

_-Por ahora el único hermano que vive conmigo en esta mansión es el de sangre, es decir, hermano verdadero, Vincent Nightray, pero este salió por un viaje de negocios y no vuelve hasta por una semana- _

_-Y se chico, el N/N – _

_-Primero, no es un N/N se llama Oz Vessalius y segundo, es mi mejor amigo y antiguo amo que tenia –_

_-¡¿El era tú amo?!- _

_-Si, la familia Vessalius me encontró moribundo en su jardín y me sanaron las heridas y me convirtieron en su sirviente, en cambio a mi hermano Vincent lo encontró la familia Nightray, quien no se cómo, lo convirtió en un hijo adoptivo, ambos antes vivíamos en la calle, pero…Por algún problema terminamos ahí–_

_-Vaya…- _

_-Tsk… No sé porque te estoy contando esto a ti -Dijo el chico que miraba atentamente a la chica como le curaba la mano, después se aburrió y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo_

_-¿Fumas? –Dijo la chica mientras así los últimos toques para curar la mano del chico._

_-Si ves a una persona sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en la boca ¿Qué crees? –Dijo este prendiéndolo._

_-Okey, no tienes que ser tan irritante –Dijo está terminando y dejando el botiquín a un lado._

_-¿Yo? No soy irritante, tu eres el que me pone así –_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Yo debería ser la irritada! Acabo de llegar a esta mansión para ser una sirvienta y ahora me salen que voy a ser la esposita del hombre más poderoso de todo el país, el señor Gilbert Nightray, ¿Cómo reaccionarias si estuvieras en mi lugar? – Dijo la chica un poco enojada._

_-Sabes que podías ser una simple sirvienta si no hubieras aceptado esa estúpida proposición de Oz … Tu eres la culpable de estar en ese estado – _

_-Pues yo…- Esta no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque sintieron portazos y pasos corriendo aceleradamente._

_-¡Ya Llegue, queridos! –Era el rubio quien había aparecido muy agitado antes los dos chicos._

_-¿Co-como es que supiste que estábamos aquí? –dijo la chica sorprendida_

_-Eso no importa, ¡Mira Gil quien traje! –El pelinegro miro así la puerta y vio…_

_-Gil-kun~! – Era una chica de aspecto similar al chico rubio._

_-Oh ¡Ada-sama! ¿Pero que está haciendo aquí, no debería estar en clases? –Le dijo el pelinegro quien abrazaba a esta chica._

_-¡Claro que no, ayer he terminado el año y empezaron las vacaciones! ¿Cómo has estado Gilbert-kun? –Le dijo esta chica mientras correspondía el abrazo del pelinegro, después de tanto abrazo miro a la mesa, en donde se encontraba la pequeña chica, quien, miraba curiosa aquella escena. –Oh, pero que horribles modales son los míos –Dijo la rubia –Disculpadme, yo me llamo Ada Vessalius y soy la hermana menor de Oz ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-_

_-Al-Alice…Solo Alice –Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la rubia._

_-¡Pero que linda eres Alice-chan! Onii-chan no me conto todo, pero me dijo que tengo que enseñarte modales –dijo la rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le sonreía._

_-¿Qué? –Dijeron el pelinegro y la chica al mismo tiempo._

_-Oz…Fuiste a buscar a Ada-sama solo para que le enseñara modales a esta conejo, por milésima vez, y ahora está decidido, no me casare con ella, primero…No tienes modales y además… -Este miro a la chica quien también le miraba –Es solo una niña, no puedo hacerlo._

_-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Gil-kun te vas a casar con Alice-chan!? ¡Pe-pero ella…! –Miro a la chica -¿Cuántos años tienes cariño? –_

_\- 14 años… -Dijo la chica quien ya se estaba asustando con todo este temita._

_-¡Ella tiene 14 años, es todo una niña! –Dijo la rubia._

_-Mentira –Esta vez hablo el rubio –Ella es una adolescente, ya no es una niña pequeña, además ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que papá se casó con mamá cuando ella tenía tan solo 16 y él tenía más de 30 años? –_

_-Pe-pero ese un caso distinto –Protesto la rubia –Gilbert-kun ¿Qué piensas tu? –_

_\- Yo… -_

_-Espera…Etto…¿Señorita Ada? Si, señorita Ada, El cabeza de algas y el señor N/N no tienen la culpa de nada, yo fui la que acepto…¡Porque quería molestar al cabeza de algas! –Dijo la chica_

_-¿Qué? … Entonces, ¿Esto es como un juego, cierto? –Dijo la rubia_

_-¡Claro que si hermanita! Esto es solo un pequeño juego, es hasta que el padre de Gil muera y el se convierta en un original duque y no uno a medias. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, Alice-chan necesita aprender modales, a hablar, vestir, comer y todas esas cosas como una señorita, porque o sino van a sospechar y vamos a perder el juego –Dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa._

_-Realmente, no va hacer una tarea rápida, ¡Pero voy a tratar de ser lo mejor –La rubia se acercó de nuevo a la chica y le tomo las manos –Ahora Alice-chan yo seré tu profesora, tenemos mucho que aprender. Así que vamos –Las dos chicas salieron corriendo, dejando solo a los chicos._

_-Hahaha, que divertidas son las chicas ¿No lo crees, Gil1? O verdad, ¿Cómo está tu mano? –_

_-¿Por qué lo haces, Oz? –Le dijo botando la colilla de cigarro al rubio. _

_-¿Qué? –_

_\- Esto, sabes que yo no quiero hacerlo, lo único que hare es condenarle la vida a una simple niña que apenas está descubriendo el mundo –_

_-"Quitarle la vida" suena muy feo, a pesar de todo, ella será libre cuando tu padre se muera –_

_-Y dime tú ¿Dónde se ira cuando mi padre se muera? Ella es una muchacha ingenua, no sabe nada del mundo, al casarme con ella, estaría atada a mí, y yo a ella –_

_-Mmm…En verdad, no había pensado en eso, bueno. Tendrán que vivir toda la vida juntos como marido y mujer :3 –Dijo el rubio_

_-¡Estás loco! Dime cuanta diferencia hay en nosotros, yo soy mucho mayor que ella, yo quiero…Que primero descubra el mundo en vez de atarse a un tipo como yo –_

_\- Gil… No serás ¿Qué te estas enamorando de ella? –_

_-¡Que! No, simplemente me da lástima, eso es todo –_

_-O a lo mejor en ella te miras tu ¿No? Un chico ingenuo que ni siquiera sabe su pasado ni quienes eran su verdaderos padres –_

_\- Mejor dejo de hablar contigo, cada vez que hablo sales con cada estupidez – El pelinegro estaba saliendo por la puerta hasta que se detuvo –Oye Oz, si estuvieras en mi caso ¿Qué es lo que harías? –_

_-Para serte sincero, no lo sé, pues no estoy en tu caso. A lo mejor me dejaría llevar, como siempre lo hago –_

_-Creo que…nada – El pelinegro se fue de la habitación._

_-Hehe, Gil está loco por la pequeña Alice, se le nota en su mirar, aunque no lo quiera demostrar -El chico se fue con una sonrisa en su cara_

* * *

_-Dime señor sombrerero, ¿Has encontrado a mi hermanita? -En otro lugar, en una habitación oscura y fría se escuchaba la voz de una niña._

_-Lo siento señorita, todavía no la he encontrado –En el fondo se escuchaba la voz de un hombre._

_-Te voy a perdonar por esta vez, sabes, necesito a mi hermanita rápido, yo y ella vamos a recuperar lo que el mundo nos quitó, la necesito, viva o muerta ¡La necesito! –Dijo ya gritando esta niña –No lo crees Cheshire? ¡El señor sombrerero se demora mucho! Siendo que cuando yo le prometí ese favor, no me demore nada –_

_-Perdone, por favor señorita, esta vez yo ya tengo una pista en donde esta – _

_-¿Ha si? Pues dime que cartas tienes para encontrarla – _

_-Ella en alguna vez estuve en un orfanato, este se llamaba "Pandora" y ahí tuvo una amiga de mucha confianza – _

_-Pretendes amenazar a esta chiquilla para que diga en donde está mi hermanita, no te sería más rápido tan solo preguntar a los dueños? –_

_-Lo siento señorita, pero ese no es para nada mi estilo –_

_-Está bien, pero si fallas, no te perdonare la vida. Escuchaste Break –_

_-Fuerte y claro señorita, fuerte y claro –_

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están amores? ¡Aquí está el capítulo que les prometí, espero que les guste! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son muy bellos :') me emocionan 3 bueno, lo he estado pensando y he decidido hacer dos capítulos por mes ¿Qué les parece? :3**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya justado, acepto tomatazos y aplausos :D **_

_**3 Los quiero a todos 3 **_

_**Adios amores mios **_

_**-Lacie-Baskerville-sama**_

_**¿Review?**_

1


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amor Prohibido.**_

**Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice**

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGKA JUN MOCHIZUKE.**_

_Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la Mangaka Jun Mochizuke._

PD: Los recuerdos estarán escritos "_con cursiva, así xD "_

* * *

_5.-Sharon Rainsworth._

_Sharon Pov._

_-o-_

"–_Sharon… hija mía…. Tu…. Estarás bien…. Todo estará bien… te lo prometo – "_

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes que murieran en ese terrible accidente…En ese momento yo estaba ahí y por alguna razón yo fue la única que sobreviví, mi tío era el que me cuidaría. Pero él lo único que hacía era encerrarme en el sótano, una vez me escape y me dejaron una semana sin comer y sin salir de ahí… Mi tío al final se cansó de mí y me abandono en el orfanato diciendo que estaba muerta._

–_Alice-chan…. Te quiero presentar a tu compañera de cuarto, ella se llama Sharon , ella es un poco tímida, así que por favor trátala y enséñale todo el instituto por favor –_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

–Sharon-chan, Sharon por favor despierta…_–_ Sentía una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Mamá?... –Dije yo un poco adormilada.

-¡Maldición, DESPIERTA! –Sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, me había caído de mi cama, por una patada que me habían dado.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué me has despertado así? …etto… Marie-chan –Le dije yo parándome del suelo y tratando de no perder mis modales por esa golpiza.

-Sharon-chan ¡Te han vendido! –Dijo Marie, una chica de cabello rizado de color castaño claro.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Dije yo urgiéndome

-¡Que te han vendido Sharon-chan! ¡Esta mañana! –Dijo ella gritándome

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! Debes haber escuchado mal Marie-chan ¡Sí! Eso debe ser, escuchaste muy mal, a lo mejor deben haber dicho otro nombre y lo confundiste –Dije yo tratando de calmarme, ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

-Te lo juro! Iba caminando al baño y escuche a la directora junto con un hombre de cabello albino diciendo tu nombre, y escuche claramente la palabra "vendida" pronunciada por la directora –Dijo esta mientras se sentaba en mi cama –Sharon-chan, ¡Te han vendido a un payaso! –

–¿Qué... Aun payaso? – Dije yo confundida

–Sí, el tipo estaba vestido bien raro ¡Demás que era un payaso! –

–Eso es imposible ¡La directora no me pudo haber vendido a un payaso! Ella sabe que no me puede vender –O no, es verdad ¡Marie-chan no sabe mi secreto!

–¿Por qué no? –Dijo está un poco confundida mientras me miraba seriamente –A todas nos pueden vender en cualquier momento ¡Ya vez a la pobre de Alice-chan! Quien se tuvo que ir con los Nightray, lo bueno es que no tienes la misma mala suerte que ella –

–Porque… ¡Porque no! –Que pésima respuesta –Además…

*Toc *Toc *Toc*

El sonido de la puerta sonar me hizo que la piel se me pusiera como gallina y con la voz temblorosa digiera "pase" un poco asustada.

–Con su permiso –La puerta se abrió y mostro una figura masculina ¡Era Reim! –Mmm… creo que no vine en una buena ocasión –Este se dio vuelta un poco avergonzado mientras yo me quedaba con la duda.

–Etto ¡Ha! – Era verdad, todavía tenía el pijama puesto y debe ser muy tarde –Discúlpeme, yo… ¡Se me paso la hora! –

–Hahaha, bueno no se preocupe, señorita Sharon –Reim, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y usaba gafas, es sobrino del señor Rufus y es un amigo del infancia. –Bueno, la directora te necesita en su oficina en este instante, ahora me retiro…con su permiso – Este cerró la puerta y yo quede un pálida

–¡Te lo dije! Ahora la directora a lo mejor te lo va a confirmar –Me dijo esta –Bueno, yo me tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y me toca darle desayuno a los más pequeños –Este me puso la mano en el hombro –Te deseo suerte mi amiga, espero que en verdad no te hayan vendido a un payaso.

–Oye espera no te vayas –Este salió corriendo dejándome más preocupada de lo que estaba –Ya ahora…¿Sera verdad –

Me apure en vestirme lo más rápido posible, me hice me típica cola de caballo y salí directora a la habitación del director.

Toc* toc* toc*

–Con su permiso –Dije y entre a la habitación

–Pase señorita Sharon… ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Me dijo la anciana directora mientras me sonreía y al lado de esta se encontraba su esposo quien me miraba un poco triste.

–Muy bien, ¿Y usted Señora Directora? –Le dije yo lo más educada posible, al lado de Alice-chan algunas veces se me olvidan mis modales.

–Pues, muy bien señorita…Bueno, voy directo al grano del porque la he llamado, el motivo es…–La puerta se abrió.

–Con su permiso–un hombre alto, de vestiduras que llamaban harto la atención y cabellos albinos entro a la habitación, este no será…

–O señor Xerxes, bueno gusto iba hablar de usted a la señorita Sharon –Le dijo la directora mientras le daba una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué, me ha de hablar de este hombre, señora directora? –Le dije yo ya tiritando suponiendo que palabras saldrían de su boca.

–Bueno señorita Sharon, le presento al señor Xerxes Break, él es su nuevo dueño –Me dijo está haciendo que los ojos se me abrieran como platos, así que era verdad…Y ahora ¿Qué hare?

–Pe-pero Señora Directora yo…bueno, usted…usted ya sabe –Le dije yo tiritando.

–¿Qué es lo que sabe? –Ahora hablo este hombre (que en verdad parecía payaso) mirándome curiosamente.

–Nada muy importante–ahora hablo el director– Bueno señorita Sharon, será mejor que vaya a preparar sus cosas, el señor Xerxes la está esperando para irse.

–Pe-pero yo–

–¡Por favor no discuta señorita Sharon! –

–Está bien…– Agache mi cabeza y salí de la habitación tiritando, y ¿Ahora que hare? Si esto esta así ya no puedo cumplir mi plan de destruir a mi tío, ¿Si el me ve? ¿O si alguien de la nobleza me ve y me reconoce? ¡Seria mi fin! Hay sí que moriría en manos de mi tío –Yo…–

–Sharon-chan ¿¡Que paso!? Estaba equivocada o… –Marie se acercó corriendo así mi

–Lo que me dijiste, estabas en lo correcto, me acaban de comprar–Le dije yo tratando de darle una sonrisa

–Oh Sharon! –Este me abrazo –Venga, estarás bien, si quieres te ayudo a preparar tus cosas

–No te preocupes, yo lo hago sola, no me demorare nada, a pesar de todo no tengo muchas cosas que guardar ¿No? –Me aleje de Marie-chan y me fui a mi habitación, hay tome una caja (que había dejado Alice-chan cuando se había ido) y hay guarde unas cosas mientras miraba a la nada, ya no sabía que hacer ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Cuando tome un libro que estaba guardando se me cayó una pequeña medalla –Mama… realmente, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo –

Toc*toc*Toc*

–Permiso–Entro Reim –Sharon

–Reim–Lo mire y seguí ordenando mis cosas

–No te preocupes, estarás bien, he hablado con mis tíos, y el señor Xerxes te protegerá, ya que al parecer mis tío Rufus-sama ha tenido algunos problemas– Me dijo este llamando mi atención

–¿Problemas? –

–Sí, me he enterado que al parecer alguien te está buscando por todos lados, y está visitando los orfanatos preguntado por tu nombre he inspeccionando cualquier rincón de este –

–Pero ¿Por qué? Yo ante toda la sociedad estoy muerta…–

–Pero curiosamente se ha esparcido el rumor que tú no has muerto, y que tu tío te ha encerrado todos estos años en un orfanato, mis tíos para protegerte no han sabido que hacer, y por casualidad apareció este hombre queriendo adoptar a un niño para ser su sirviente y te recomendaron–

–Y este acepto…Ya veo, de alguna forma esto me deja un poco más aliviada, muchas gracias Reim-sama – Le dije yo

–No te preocupes, me complace mucho ayudarte además, ¡Somos amigos! ¿O no? –Me dijo este sonriéndome

–Claro! –

–Bueno será mejor que te apures, mientras más rápido salgas de aquí, más segura estarás –

–Tienes razón, ya estoy lista –Mire a Reim y le di un abrazo –Espero que nos podamos volver a ver muy pronto.

–Ya te encontrado una vez, lo puedo volver hacer –

–Tienes razón, adiós Reim –

–Adiós, Sharon Rainsworth – Salí de mi habitación y me fui directo a la parte donde estaba la directora esperándome junto con ese hombre

–Yo soy, una Rainsworth, no se me tiene que olvidar nunca –Me susurre a mí misma –Mi misión, es recuperar mi apellido–

–Esta lista señorita Sharon– Me dijo la directora mientras me miraba

–Si directora–

–Buenos, este es el adiós señorita Sharon, espero que nos podamos volver a ver en una de esas casualidades de la vida–Me dijo esta y su esposo también se despedía de mí.

–Bueno, esta lista pequeña –Me dijo ese hombre

–Así es señor Xerxes –

–Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, es harto camino que tenemos que recorrer para llegar a nuestro destino – Me dijo este

–Claro –

–Cuídate pequeña – Me dijo la directora

–Adiós, señorita Sharon –Me dijo el director

–Adiós –

–Vamos, hasta luego y muchas gracias Señora, Señor. Este es el adiós, vamos pequeña, déjame ayudarte– Este me tomo la caja que tenía en mis manos, agite mi mano de signo de adiós y seguí a ese hombre detrás. Estuvimos caminando por los largos y antiguos pasillos de este. Hasta que llegamos afuera donde nos esperaba un carruaje, el hombre abrió la muerta y me ayudo a subir.

Me senté al lado de la ventana, y él se senté al frente mío.

–Se nota que la quieren harto en esa mansión señorita ¿No? – Me dijo el

–Sí, he estado desde que nací hay –

–Ya veo –El hombre saco de sus bolsillos un dulce –¿No quiere uno?

–No muchas gracias –Le dije yo

–No te preocupes mucho, se acostumbrara rápido a mi mansión, y si obedece las reglas al pie de la letra seguro que le será divertido… ¿Usted sabe por qué la compre? –

–¿Por qué ha de necesitar una sirvienta, cierto? –

–Bueno, algo así…Solo necesito una dama de compañía, ese el motivo por la cual la compre, también usted será una "informante" para mí –

–¿Informante? –

–Usted me dirá todo lo que sabe… Aunque no me crea, yo sé quién es usted –Este saco unas hojas en su bolsillo – ¿No es así señorita Sharon Rainsworth? –Quede sorprendida ¡¿Cómo lo podía saber?! –Puede que haya crecido, pero es muy obvio es usted, es igual a su madre, aunque debo admitir que su tío elegido un gran escondite ¡Quién diría que una noble estaría hay en un mugroso orfanato! –Este se rio y saco otro dulce de su bolsillo.

–Yo …–me puso un dedo en mis labios.

–No es necesario decirme algo mi pequeña Sharon, su secreto esta ha salvo conmigo, tenga por seguro que es mejor que yo la haya comprado que otro – No sabía que decir ante todo –Por ahora ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu vida mi pequeña? – Tuve que contarle todo lo que sabía hasta la información de mis amigos, es un tipo bastante raro…Pero de alguna forma, me siento bastante segura, algo muy raro en mí. Estuvimos hartas horas en la carrete hasta que de repente paro.

–Oh, al parecer hemos llegado mi pequeña ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde mansión! –Me dijo este mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y me dejaba mostrar una gigantesca mansión con un hermoso jardín…Pero me llamaba harto la atención que algo así estuviera muy lejos de la civilización.

–Venga mi pequeña, entremos –Este bajo mi caja y me guio al lugar para entrar a la mansión, las grandes puertas se abrieron y dejaron mostrar un lugar bastante cómodo y bien decorado, con bastante vida, por asi decirlo…Aunque se notaba un poco solitario. –Bueno mi pequeña, te quiero decir las reglas de la mansión, para que las obedezcas al pie de la letra, primero, no correr por los pasillos, está estrictamente prohibido ya que te puedes caer y lastimarte. Segundo, evita hacer mucho ruido, no me gustan los ruidos fuertes y molestosos. Tercero la biblioteca tiene un límite de cierre, este abre a las 8 a.m y cierra a las 7 p.m de hay nadie se puede pasar. Cuarto cuando te llame mi pequeña quiero que respondas enseguida, no soporto las demora. Quinto puedes pasear por el jardín libremente, pero no te acerques al estanque porque te puedes caer y es muy profundo. Sexto todos se van a sus habitaciones a las 9 p.m y se levantan a las 7 a.m, es una obligación. Séptimo la hora de comida son a las 8 a.m el desayuno, a las 12 a.m el almuerzo, a las 3 p.m tú y yo tenemos nuestra merienda, a las 6 p.m una pequeña once y a las 8:30 la cena…–

–Vaya…son hartas reglas.. –

–Espera pequeña…todavía falta la más importante, última y más importante… ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE SUBAS AL TERCER PISO DE ESTA MANSION, ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO, si te encuentro merodeando por ahí tendrás un terrible castigo, me escuchaste mi pequeña, de ahí no tendrás ningún problema y puedes que te la pases muy bien, bueno, ahora te dejo tengo que hacer algo muy importante… ¡Cheschire! –

–Si señor –

–Acompaña a la pequeña a su nueva habitación por favor, y enséñale la mansión para que no se pierda –

–Claro señor, vamos señorita–

–Nos vemos a la tarde mi pequeña –

o-o-o-o Break Pov o-o-o-o

–Mmm…hahaha…¡Haahaaha! Todo está saliendo como nosotros deseamos, mi ama – Dije yo mientras miraba la silueta de mi dueña quien este estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras comía un pastel.

–Qué bueno sombrero, y dime… ¿Qué has sabido de mi hermosa hermanita? –

–Como decía la última vez, la pequeña Sharon Rainsworth es amiga de su hermana, esta cayo ahí desde "ese" accidente… Hace un mes fue adoptada por la familia Nightray –

–¿¡Por los Nightrays!? ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Esos cobardes! –

–No se preocupe mi ama, ya sé cómo recuperar a su hermana y a la misma vez llevar a cabo el segundo plan…Destruir a la sangre Nightray –

–A sí, eso suena fantástico sombrerero…Tu plan me encanta por algún motivo… por eso… te voy a dar plazo indefinido por tu búsqueda–

–En verdad? –

–Yo cumplo mis palabras sombrerero –Esta se paró de su asiento y se acercó a mi…empezó a tocar mi cara delicadamente mientras sonreía. –Te quiero sombrerero… no me arrepiento de haberte rescatado…Eres mi muñeco favorito –Este llevo sus delicados y pálidos labios a los míos y los beso –Por favor trae a mi pequeña hermanita pronto sombrerero –

–Cumpliré cada una de sus órdenes, mi ama –

"Y para eso serás mi pieza ideal de mi ajedrez, mi pequeña Sharon"

* * *

**_Holaaaa! Ya sé! Algunos me han de querer de matar por demorarme en actualizar, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada… no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar… y por eso trate de hacer el capítulo lo más largo posible ¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_Acepto Aplausos y Tomatazos 3_**

**_Los quiero amores y espero actualizar pronto ¡!_**

**_Lacie-Baskerville-sama_**

**_¿Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amor Prohibido:**_

_**Prologo: **__**Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE JUN MOCHIZUKE**_

Los personajes pertenecen al anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la mangaka Jun Mochizuke

_NOTAS DE LACIE: Hola! (Ya se es muy raro que ponga esto al principio, pero es muy importante) Me gustaría disculparme por el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta que tenían algunas faltas de ortografías ¡Horribles! En algunas partes no se le entendía, perdón. _

_Y también quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado Reviews y siguen mi historia, realmente me motivan bastante para seguir C': los quiero, y no se preocupen que tenemos harta historia todavía: D , aunque ya sé qué final tendrá . Eso no más, muchas gracias y ¡A leer!_

* * *

_6.- La llegada de Vincent Nightray_

_General Pov._

_Un mes después_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

–Ha pasado un mes desde que la pequeña Alice, ha estado aquí para enseñarles modales –Dijo muy seriamente una chica de cabellos rubios –Pero… ¡Todavía no logramos ponerle un vestido!

–Waaa! Alega esa cosa de mi –Decía una pequeña de cabellos castaños mientras se escondía detrás de un sillón.

–Creo que, esta escena ya la he vivido antes –Decía un chico de cabellos rubios igual que la chica –Y ahora, ¡Estamos como en el principio! Les hemos enseñado algo pero si no logramos esto, no servirá de nada nuestras lecciones –Este mira a otro chico de cabellos oscuros quien esta tranquilamente en una esquina fumando un cigarrillo –Gil, vamos ayúdanos a convencerla.

-¿Debería? –Decía el pelinegro

–Estamos hablando de tu futura esposa, no sirve de nada si estás ahí –Decía el rubio

–¿Es que todavía no le han captado la pillería a esta conejo? –Estas palabras hizo que el rubio le llamara la atención sus palabras –Me ha costado pero le encontré su debilidad.

–Además de los vestidos no le encontrado otra debilidad –Dijo el rubio

–Mira… ¡Coneja! –

–Mmm…Que quieres algas? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada aquí? –Dijo la chica mientras luchaba con la rubia para no ponerle el famoso vestido.

–Yo sé que a ti te gusta harto la carne, por eso, si no te pones ese estúpido vestido…¡Le diré a las sirvientas que no te cocinen nunca más un pedazo de carne! –Este la amenazo haciendo que casi se le salga el alma a la pequeña chica.

–¡¿Qué?! –Grito la chica –Tu-tu no harías tal atrocidad.

–Adivina, si puedo. Si no te pones ese vestido y te comportas lo hare, pero si lo haces… Te daré la carne que quieras.

–¿Qué? Yo…–Dijo la pequeña chica.

–Hui, ahora que harás Alice-chan –Dijo el rubio

–Yo…¡Esta bien! Solo, es un vestidito contra la carne que yo quiera…hahaha, ¡HAHAHAHA! Ven para acá tu rubia bien vestida que la carne me está esperando –La pequeña chica salió corriendo junto a la rubia quien este quedo sorprendida por la reacción de esta.

–¿¡QUE?! Así de fácil era –Dijo el rubio también sorprendido –¿¡Porque no hiciste eso antes?! ¡Hemos perdido todo un mes tratando de que Alice-chan se ponga un vestido!

–No me culpes a mí, recién me di cuenta de ese truco.

–Hahaha, bueno por lo menos hemos logrado que se lo ponga.

–Si –Dijo el pelinegro –Parece muy delgada pero es muy glotona –

El rubio se quedó mirando al pelinegro por un buen rato, hasta que decidió hablar –Se nota que estas tratando de dar lo mejor para que esto funcione, mmm…se nota que la quieres – El pelinegro se quedó mirando al rubio mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que tenía y prendía otro –A pesar de que parezcas muy frío, eres una persona muy buena, sigues siendo el niño llorón que lo encontré moribundo –

–No es necesario que me lo recuerdes – Dijo el pelinegro –Cuando veo a esta chica…Ciento como si me viera a mí mismo, ella se ve que es débil e inocente, no tiene ninguna preocupación en este mundo. Es como una admiración para mí, romperla de esta forma… La familia Nightray tiene muchos problemas, yo sé que algún día la guerra entre los ducados se… –El rubio lo cayó

–Sabes que no es necesario que te preocupes de eso por ahora, hace 100 años era un problema pero ahora no tiene sentido que siga esto, y si pasa, ten por seguro que yo te ayudare a escapar de este lío. Para eso son los amigos ¿No? A pesar de que tú en realidad no eres un Nightray te pasan toda la carga a ti –

TOCK –TOCK-TOCK

–Pase – Dijo el pelinegro

–O señor Nightray –Entró una sirvienta de la mansión –Disculpadme por la molestia, pero me ha llegado carta de su hermano, el señor Vincent –

–¿Vincent? Bueno…Muchas gracias, se puede retirar – Dijo este

–Con su permiso señor Nightray, si me necesita a de llamarme y estoy aquí –La sirvienta hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere tu querido hermano "rompe peluches"? –Dijo el rubio con un tono bulón

–Sigues traumado por eso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo –

–¡Como olvidármelo! Ada me lloro por un mes entero por su muñeca de porcelana favorita –Dijo el rubio protestando. – Pero bueno, ¿Qué dice la carta?

–Mmm… veamos… "Querido hermano, he de enviarte esta carta para avisarte que he terminado todos los trámites y he de estar más pronto en tu lado el día martes. Sin otra particular –Vincent Nightray" –

–Que miedo ¿Qué día regresaba? –Preguntó el rubio sin tomar atención a la carta.

–El martes… ¿Ah que día estamos hoy? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Ha martes…es decir ¡El rompe peluches regresa hoy! No, no, no, no ¡Alice-chan no está lista! Si este la conoce y conociéndolo no dejara que nadie toque a su querido hermano y la correrá a patadas de aquí ¿Qué vamos hacer Gil? – Dijo el rubio desesperándose.

–Tendré que ir a buscarlo y tener una pequeña charla con el…Es mi hermano, lo convenceré fácil a que no habrá la boca –

–Pe-pero eso… –El rubio no alcanzó a terminar cuando entraron las dos chicas.

–Chachan! Miren! ¡Lo logré! ¡Alice-chan sal de mi espalda y muéstrate, te ves hermosa! –Dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación.

–Esto en vergonzoso –Dijo la peli café mientras se escondía mas en la espalda de la rubia.

–Vamos, muéstrate –Esta la empujo lo suficiente mente fuerte para que saliera detrás de ella, pero mucho para que se cayera, por reacción el pelinegro vino y la abrazo para evitar que se golpeara. –Ups perdón – Dijo la rubia –O-onii-chan ven ayúdame a algo –La rubia tomo al chico y se lo llevó dejando a la pareja con dudas pero siguiendo abrazados.

–Mmm…cabeza de algas, será mejor que me sueltes.. por favor –El pelinegro se dio cuenta que todavía estaba abrazado a la coneja, este se ruborizo y la soltó, se dio vuelta para que la coneja no se diera cuenta de esto.

–Pe-perdón, por ahora me tengo que ir con permiso – Este se retiró sin fijarse del vestido que tenía la chica, esta quedo un poco sentida pero trato de no darle importancia.

La peli café se quedó sola en la habitación, tomo los bordes del vestido y se sentó en uno de los sillones tratando de que el vestido no se arrugara –Si Sharon me viera con este vestido…desearía volver al orfanato, me siento sola aquí– Suspiro.

-ºGilbert Pov.º-

No tuve tiempo de pensar, lo primero que hice al verme desesperado fue salir corriendo ¡Que idiota! Así no lograre nada.

–Oh ¡Gil-kun! ¿Qué paso? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estas rojo como un tomate! ¿Y Alice-chan? –Era Ada-sama quien se acercó y puso sus delicadas manos en mi frente.

–S-Si estoy bien, con permiso Ada-sama necesito irme, tengo asuntos que atender –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió y salí corriendo de nuevo ¿Qué me pasa? Yo…solo fue mi estúpido instinto que la hizo abrazar, ¡Pero tampoco iba dejar que se cayera y se golpeara! –Ahh! Cálmate Gilbert Nightray y ahora dedícate hacer lo que tienes que hacer– Hable conmigo mismo –Tengo que ir a buscar a Vincent para hablar con él, tengo que convencerlo – Me repetí eso por muchas veces para evitar olvidar esa peculiar escena, pero no podía, seguía apareciendo la cara de la conejo en mi mente.

Caminé hasta llegar a un carruaje, en donde decir ninguna palabra me subí y este avanzó. –¡Vincent, porque tenías que llegar ahora! –Traté de echarle la culpa a mi pobre hermano que no tenía nada que ver con mi situación.

–O, amo Nightray –El sirviente del carruaje hablo –¿Dónde lo llevó hoy mi amo? ¿Vamos a buscad a una sirvienta nueva? –Este dijo mientras salía una pequeña risa.

–Hahaha– trate de seguirle el juego – Ojala, pero esta vez no, vamos a buscad a mi hermano Vincent, así que por favor llevadme al parque –Dije tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible.

–Con mucho gusto amo. –Este avanzo sin decir ninguna palabra más y yo tratando de calmarme.

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos, me baje del carro y me senté en un banco del parque –Hace mucho que no vengo, creo que desde que tengo 20 años fue la última vez que vine – susurre mientras miraba a los niños jugar.

–ONII-CHAN! –Escuche un grito a lo lejos.

–Vincent– me pare del banco y por harto de magia estaba en el suelo con Vincent dándome un abrazo. –Vincent n-no me dejas res-respirar –

–Ah Onii-chan perdóname –Este se paró de encima de mí y me ayudo a pararme –Perdóname onii-chan

–No te preocupes –Espero que nadie nos haya visto – Vincent… voy a ir directo al grano, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera que tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema que dejamos pendiente mientras te fuiste.

–Ahg, no vamos hablar de esa mujer cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba? Datian, Dalia…¡Daria! Esa cosa horrorosa ¡Dime que terminaste con ella y ya no te vas a casar! –Me dijo él.

–Si Vincent, termine con ella, ya no va haber más matrimonio –Le dije yo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía.

–Ah ¡Pero qué alegría! Hay que celebrarlo. Qué bueno que nuestro padre y hermanos no conocieron a esa víbora –

–No le digas así Vincent, Daria era una buena mujer. No tienes que hablar con ella de esa manera, y además el otro tema no es ese –Me puse serio –El matrimonio, y la herencia de nuestro padre.

–Esa cosa, prefiero que nos quedemos en la calle que te cases con una víbora –Dijo Vincent enojado.

–No Vincent, no podemos y tú sabes el porqué. Vincent, te tengo que decir, que me he decidido a casarme pero esta vez con otra mujer –

–¿¡Que?! ¡Es una broma cierto! No lo permitiré, nadie tocara a mi Onii-chan –

–Ya lo he decidido, no permitiré que tú y yo estemos de nuevo en la calle, si uno de los hermanos sangre Nightray se queda con la herencia nos vamos sin pensar a la calle, y por eso he de casarme y no puedo hacer nada más.

–Pe-pero yo… –

–Haa…mejor te cuento toda la historia del principio –Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de contarle a mi hermano toda la historia.

* * *

_**Hola! Perdón por no aparecer por mucho tiempo ;-; ¡Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus lindos Reviews / Realmente me motivan ha seguir y pensar en nuevas ideas para esta historia 3 los quiero a todos, espero traerles el prox. Capitulo en dos semanas más ;-; espero 3**_

_**Nos vemos cosotas y los quiero muchas **_

_**Bye-bye**_

_**-Lacie-Baskerville-sama**_


End file.
